Parker's Panties Leveraged Down Hits The Mark
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Check back for a joint co-writing effort coming soon with Theatre Of The Mind. Warning Spanking ahead as part of the setting up the mark. Don't Like Don't Read,Flames Always Reported!


**Parker's Panties Leveraged Down For The Mark**

**Parker's** **Panties** **Leveraged** Dn Spanking Con by Theatre Of The Mind _reviews_

This is the prequel to **Parker's** hot butt for **Parker** who uses a marks weakness of spanking to draw out a con man w a thing for spanking bottoms. but it is used in a good way to get back the orphanage's money from a con artist.

Leverage - Rated: T - English - Crime/Suspense - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,682 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-12-10 - Nathan F. & Parker

**Reviews for: Parker's Panties Leveraged Dn Spanking Con**

wandamarie 4/3/12 . chapter 1

wow

Strawberry Fields Red Cheeks 12/21/10 . chapter 1

It is refreshing to see a fanfic Leverage, that tells a story and, so ingenuously includes a marks weakness.

I look forward to more of this exciting story. Thanks from those of us who want to read about spanking tastefully done bringing us joy at the holiday times.

Theatre Of The Mind 12/16/10 . chapter 1

You say potato, I say potatto. My point is everyone has different likes and dislikes. There is a new exciting surge of spanking fanfic on this site and authors are encouraging others to write stories. These authors and writers just like you have their fantasies.

Yes, I do watch Leverage and wish you had read a couple more chapters before deciding it was tripe. Spanking in a story is a "like", just like your individual likes, fantasies.

Parker is a complex character and I believe you will see in chapters to come how this plays out in the story.

There are any subjects addressed in stories I find offensive, yet I choose to not flame them, because they have their viewers and a right to express themselves, as long as it mmets the rules of the site.

Thank you to annsteph you make the many hours I work on a story rewarding

annsteph 12/15/10 . chapter 1

This is one of the most unique storylines I have seen in a long time. It is definitely well written and extremely humourous except to Parker or Sophie. I do believe Nate may be enjoying this just a little too much but he's the boss right. He can apply this new form of discipline to his team and see how far it gets him when it isn't a con. Anyway you are doing an excellent job and can't wait to read more. Thanks for posting

**Parker's Panties Leveraged Down For The Mark**

Last Year's Prequel to: Parker's Panties Leveraged Down For A Spanking Con!

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show Leverage or any of the characters in the show. I am just a fan who loves this witty show and Parker's bottom! There is no financial gain to me for writing this story.

Chapter One

The world of high finance centers around the Boston Skyline dominated by the gleaning sixty story Hancock Building that towers over its nearby neighbor the Prudential Building. Boston, a center of commerce for The New England Area, but for one female administrator she had found it also had its share of con artist ready to swoop down and swindle good people and there causes.

**The Case**

This was the case with thirty three year old administrator of The Boston Bay Orphanage.

Nate sat down with her in a pub and listened to her sad story. The attractive shoulder length brown haired woman named Joanna displayed a face's face lacking of the spirit of the season. It was an expression of trouble that had her squirming in her seat.

"What's wrong Joanna?" Nate looked concerned as he could tell she was in pain.

"Nate, I have been very foolish, I'm afraid a naughty bottie." Joanna said eyes downcast.

"What do you mean Joanna? What have you gone and done?"

"It all started when we got the Gillette Money about a year ago."

"Yes, I remember I advised you to put it in municipal bonds, due to the risk of the market." Nate answered.

"Well, Here's the thing I was at a Boston Red Sox Game sitting in one of the suites and the guy who owned the suite got to talking to me."

"Joanna, I care greatly about you, but I have a meeting in an hour in Boston Commons."

"Okay, Okay", trying to stir up her courage. I have been a naughty bottie." This man from Shamrock Financial convinced me after a visit to his sixtieth story suite of offices in the Hancock Building. It looked, so legate and he had me call actual people who had doubled their money with him in less than a year.

"Well it is good thing you couldn't give this charlatan in the gleaming building a cent, because your Orphanage's Board is made up of some of the finest successful financial minds in Boston.

"As I was saying Nate, swallowing hard I was quite the naughty bottie. I invested all of the Gillette Money $400,000 with this man and his Shamrock Financial."

"How, Joanna are you telling me your board approved this investment?"

Joanna's shoulders slumped and looked directly into Nate's eyes.

"I didn't do it for myself, it was to renovate the dorm."

"But, how Joanna you can not authorize an investment over a couple thousand dollars?"

Joanna with a tremor in her voice, "I took the funds out of the Orphanage Budget and did not buy the municipal bonds with Gillette Donation.

"Damn, Joanna that was not smart and was very irresponsible."

"I know like I said I feel like a little girl who got her hand caught in the cookie jar."

Nate looked at his watch. "Joanna I have got to go give me your file on Shamrock Financial and for the children's sake I will look into your naughty debacle.

Joanna's face lit up bright red embarrassed she had been swindled and her tush cooked.

She handed over a folder and Nate noted to himself it was on the thin size.

"He said he already had the bank loans approved and this was just bridge money with absolutely no risk to start a luxury brand outlet mall right off I-95 outside Boston."

"No, Joanna say you didn't invest on a n outlet mall project."

"Yes, I did. He promised I would double our money in 8 months and my original $400,000 would remain in escrow."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"His name is Michael Patrick. Come to think of it there was something I saw. I remember because it was a logo outlined in red, that was round and looked like the intersection of two cheeks. It said Red Moon."

"Okay Joanna I will get our team to research this guy and find out what this Red Moon logo you described seeing means."

"When the board finds out about this at our January meeting they will boil my tush!"

"Sit tight," Nate nodded and left the pub with the folder that contained the information for what he had just decided was their newest client.

Joanna thought to herself, Oh spank me hard! She almost wished he would, she felt so guilty for losing the orphanage's money. What was Red Moon, oh how she wanted to confront her swindler?

When Joanna got back to her office she researched Red Moon and discovered it was a spanking club, quite legitimate and they were having a party at The Westin Copley Place this coming evening.

Michael Patrick the SOB would be there, so she decided to attend. She signed up on line and paid the $50 cover charge. The Red Moon suggested female attire of short skirts and full cut panties for the party. It was a spanking party, but she did take comfort in the rules, that no panties could be lowered in the Copley Boston Commons Ballroom.

She had made up her mind she was going to confront Michael as he told her to call him and she couldn't get past his guards in The Hancock Building.

Joanna could be head- strung and she knew she should not go alone, but who the hell could she take to a spanking club party! Now for wardrobe she had a knaki skirt that was quite short, which she could wear with her full cut panties and navy knee socks.

That night in her apartment she had a cheese souflee for dinner with asparagus tips and two glasses of merlot to settle her nerves. She undressed and redressed putting on one of the few full cut panties in her drawer, which as she tugged them over her bottom were a tad tight, then put on her short khaki skirt, which she had not worn in a year or two Gee she thought I would not be found dead in such a juvenile fantasy outfit. She would have to wear her long lime green coat in the taxi and the hotel.

Alec had been gathering intelligence on Michael Patrick, Shamrock Investment and

Red Moon as the person on duty at the loft. Nate was out at dinner with Sophia high atop the twinkling lights of the city. Parker and Elliot were out taking in the new movie TRON at the cineplex around the corner from the loft.

The phone rang and Alec picked it up. It was Joanna calling for Nate. He told her Nate was out for the night. She left a cryptic message.

"Tell Nate thank you for his offer to help, I am sorry, but I got my naughty bottie into this and I am going to get myself out of it!" Joanna hung up her cell phone as she entered the and walked across the marble lobby of the Westin Copley Plaza to the bank of elevators. As she stepped into the elevator and realized she really was going to confront Michael Patrick in front of his friends at the Red Moon Party, her stomach dropped.

Outside the room there was a table where she signed in, took a name tag and a contract.

She was told to fill it out and give back to the lady inside. She read the paper it was a waiver for the spanking party. Oh, well, she wasn't going to be there that long. Sheesh this was a quite a fix she had gotten her naughty bottie in!

She signed the paper, put on the name tag and entered the ballroom. She immediately heard crack-crack-crack sounds from across the room. The sounds of a spanking being given and there was a line of women dressed in short skirts and knee socks. Joanna took off her long green coat and gave it to the gat check girl.

Now looking every bit the party goer in her very short khaki skirt and navy blue knee socks asked. "I need to see Michael Patrick."

"That's him over by the window where the naughty ladies are standing in line."

That's why she couldn't see him. He was sitting down spanking each of the proffered bottoms. Joanna spun around causing her skirt to fly up momentarily giving a quick glimpse of her panty clad bottom.

"Just a minute you can't go over there,"

"I know him and I need to talk with him."

"I am sorry that won't be possible ma'am, should I get security your name is not on his list.

Joanna thinking fast on her feet said, "I'm here for a spanking we met on Spanko Online."

She had run across the site when she was googling Red Moon.

"Oh that's different hand me your signed spanking waiver and go get in line young lady."

Joanna walked over and got in line and for the first time since her early teen years at home as she was looking forward where she could see a woman with her plaid skirt up, being spanked over the lap of a man and it was that smug Michael Patrick. There were three in front of her, so she had time to steady herself and think about what she was going to say to Michael. The spanker was turned away, so as long as she didn't look directly in front of her the man who had conned her would not see her. He had his back to the line of schoolgirl looking women to be spanked. Busy pounding panty bottoms would be none the wiser until she could confront him.

Her cell phone had rung and she answered it. "Hello"

"Joanna its Nate where are you? Alec mentioned Red Moon Is that spanking I hear?"

"Nate calm down I am at Red Moon confronting the bastard who stole my money."

"Your at a spanking party, Alec said the only women there are those agreeing to be spanked."

"Nate I have got to confront him and this is my opportunity."

"Get the hell out of there now. Go down to the lobby I will meet you with Sophie there."

"I'm staying, I'm going to confront him and shame him into giving me my original investment."

"Did they have you sign a spanking waiver holding them harmless."

"Yes I had to sign it and wear this schoolgirl outfit to get to him!"

"You silly girl he can spank you and you can't do freaking nothing about it."

"My naughtie bottie got me into this. Good Bye Nate I am handling it." Joanna hung up.

The line went dead. Come on Sophie we got a Lucy on our hands.

Lucy was a nick for a client acting impulsively and possibly endangering themselves.

Since they had been talking the short panty spankings Michael was giving had the ladies legs kicking mewing and ouching to beat the band.

Then it happened the moment had arrived as Michael grabbed her arm and propelled a stunned Joanna over his lap. Before she could catch her breath she felt her short tan khaki skirt up and felt the cool air of the room on white panty clad bottom. She was very thankful for the panties full coverage on her bottom now.

"Didn't take you for a young lady who felt she needed a spanking, Joanna."

"No I don't desire a spanking I came here to expose you."

"Well it looks like you are the one exposed.

Joanna yelled loudly, "This man is a con artist. He stole Orphan's Money."

Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank,

"This man steals from children!" Unfortunately other spankings in the room drowned out her words.

Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank,

Half way through the spanking she was surprised she wasn't cry, but there was a definite cumulative burning effect growing in her bottom.

Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank,

"Nobody can hear you Joanna your money is gone. The banks backed out after Tarp."

Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank, Spank

Just as she thought the fairly hard spanks all over her tightly stretched white cotton panties would never end it was over. There was even red on her lower bottom cheeks where her panties had ridden up during her spanking.

Michael informed Joanna since this was her first spanking he had not made her spanking a discipline spanking. He further told her she had a nice glowing red bottom shining through her panties.

Well to her it hurt a plenty and she knew her bottom was bright red just like it was back in Carolina in hr early teens.

Joanna quickly got off his lap causing her skirt to lower itself over her burning bottom.

He got up taking a break from the spanking line and talked to Joanna.

"I think it is time for you to go escorting her out, getting her green long coat and putting it on for her. Tears in her eyes not so much from the pain of the spanking, instead a reaction to the guilt she felt for getting her naughty bottie in this predicament in the first place. Pushed out a side door sore bum and all she headed for the elevator.

When she got down to the lobby Nate hugged her and along with Sophie took her back to her apartment. Joanna was inconsolable crying as arrived at her apartment and invited Nate and Sophie inside. She took of her coat before it dawned on her the embarrassing schoolgirl outfit she was wearing. Nate and Sophie looked at each other but as a matter of discretion did not mention the juvenile looking outfit.

Joanna motioned them to sit down on the couch and she sat in a matching arm chair.

"Yeouch", she winced and popped up from her chair rubbing her bottom.

"Nate will excuse us I have some aloe cold cream in my purse that will cool that tushy down."

Joanna nodded and motioned for Sophie to come with her into the bedroom.

He really wanted to know what had transpired at The Red Moon Party.

All he knew for sure is their client had gotten two red moons for her Lucy Stunt.

He was confident Sophie would get the pertinent facts in a less embarrassing way.

Sophie had Joanna lay on the bed and watched as she carefully pulled down her white panty clad bottom, which glowed a rich red even through her panties.

"In a way Sophie I felt like I deserved to feel a spanking on my naughty bottie."

Sophie chose to ignore Joanna's confession.

Carefully Joanna reached back and pulled her panties off her bottom and Sophie loving rubbed in the cool aloe cream into her bottom that was hot to the touch.

"My mom spanked me on my panties into my early teens. It was rare, but when she did I always felt better after paying for her mistake."

All done she whispered to Joanna get a nice sleep sweetie and know we are going to going to come up with a plan to get the orphan's money back."

Nate and Sophie left Joanna's apartment determined to right this wrong!

"How is she Soph?"

"Well she has a bright red arse, that is quite sore. I imagine she will be sleeping on her tummy. She said she was spanked by her mom in her early teens and she always felt better after paying for her mistake.

"Damn Lucy Stunt."

She mentioned to me in a way she thought she deserved a spanking on her naughty bottie.

Well this is going to down as our most unusual case.

End of Chapter One


End file.
